A Brothers Love Ch 1
by SaradocCraver101
Summary: It's as 7 mounth that Leo got abuse and rape will his girlfriend help him. LeoOC cowriter Leo'sBaby80 please don't kill me.


A Brothers Love

Leo looks at Ray.  
Can I go visit my family please?  
Ray says: No you cant. You are staying with me or your brother is done for.  
Leo says: No you cant keep me here hes my brother and Im going to see him if you  
like it or not?  
Leo goes by the door and Ray grabs him and slams him on the bed and begins to  
hit him.  
Ray says:Here you take this and that damn you I try to protect you and you make  
me hit you! Now stop asking if you can see your brother I said no and thats  
final!  
Leo grabs his hand and yells.  
You better stop hitting me now! I get the message now quit it already!  
Ray gets up and exits Leos room closing his door.  
Leo looks out his window and sees Raph, Don, Mike, Tirana, and Stephanie.  
Leo exits his room and puts his shades on to hide the bruises caused by Ray.  
Leo : Ray can I please go for a walk alone? Ive been inside all day and need a  
little fresh air.  
He looks at Leo.  
Ray :Yea you can but if you see them you come right home understood?  
He exits and walks with his head down and bumps into Stephanie.  
She looks and stares.  
Stephanie: Leo is that you? I missed you so much.  
He looks up.  
Leo: Steph I cant I got to go. Bye.  
Raph also notices him.  
Raph: Leo calm down its us your family.  
Mike realizes he has shades on and looks up.  
Mike: Bro look at us please.  
Leo:No Mike I cant just leave me alone.  
Raph grabs his arm.  
Raph: Leo you arent going anywhere. Now let us see your face.  
Leo: Raph please I cant and dont make me.  
Stephanie grabs him and looks at him.  
Stephanie: Leo please for me? Why are you hiding your face from us were your  
family?  
He sighs and takes off his shades.  
She looks and strokes his cheek.  
Stephanie: Leo who caused you all those bruises? Why did you let them do it  
arent you a ninja?  
Leo: Yes Stephanie I am a ninja but I allowed it to keep my brother Raph from  
harm.  
She looks and stares with tears in her eyes.  
Stephanie: Leo please come home with us? I really have a bad feeling about him.  
Leo turns and puts his shades back on.  
Leo: Sorry but I really have to get back. I love you Stephanie.  
Stephanie: Leo no please dont! LEO!  
She breaks down in tears as he disappears down the block. Tirana holds her in  
her arms and sighs.  
Tirana: We should follow him?  
Raph looks at his brothers and they nod.  
Don and Mike: No you two get back to the lair well follow him.  
Leo takes off his shades and enters the house.  
Leo: Ray?  
Ray: Leo. Youre late!  
Leo: Im sorry Ray. I was walking and bumped into them by accident.  
Ray: Yea and then what; didnt I specifically tell you to come back home if you  
seen them well did I yes or no?  
Leo: Yes you did.  
Ray: Well did you or not?  
Leo: No I didnt. I love them and had to see them excuse me for living?  
Ray: Oh really so you love them more than you love me is that how it is?  
Leo looks as he moves towards him.  
Leo: Oh god you have to be kidding me stay away from me! Im not like that get  
that out of your mind right now! Ray are you listening dont take another step!  
Leo runs for his room and locks the door and sinks in his bed. Then he sees Ray  
break down his door and gulps.  
Leo: Let go of me youre hurting me! Just let me go please I dont want this at  
all! Ray please dont!  
He moves down on him.  
Ray: You know you want it so stop denying it and let me give it to you?  
Leo: No I really dont get off of me! I dont AHH!...Stop! Youre really hurting  
me! Please quit it Im not..AHH God no stop please!  
Ray: Face it no one but me will love you. Youre a whore stop fighting and give  
it to me Leo I Love you! Trust me and relax!  
Leo: AH.  
An hour later Leo wakes up and holds him self not being able to get up!  
Leo: Owthat hurt too much!  
Ray: Oh Leo youre awake now get dressed or Ill kill Raph!  
Leo: Ok I will just dont kill him.  
He looks at him.  
Ray: I dont know why I love you but I do. I guess its because no one else loves  
you but me. You should be thankful! One more time then!  
Leo looks up.  
Leo: No Ray! Ahh stop I dont want this again please stop it!AH!  
Its late and Leo wakes up holding himself and sees Rays car was gone.  
He sneaks out of the house  
Leo to himself: Im getting out of here before he gets back! Owwhy me I can  
hardly move but I have to leave here nowOww !  
Leo sees Raph and cries out.  
Leo: Raph help me please I cant move!  
Tirana sees a car heading at him and screams.  
Tirana: Raph do something theres car heading right at him! Please hurry!  
Raph looks and runs to him helping him up.  
Raph: Leo I got you! Hold onto me!  
Leo: Dont call me that anything but that!  
Raph: Leo?  
Leo: Please stop calling me that!  
Raph: All right Leonardo lets get you to the lair so you can dry up ok?  
Leo: Ok Raph? Tell me that Stephanie is not there I cant let her see me like  
this!  
Raph looks.  
Raph: Im not really sure! Just hold on to me ok?  
Leo: Ok I can walk on my own now! Lets get back to the lair!  
They go down the road toward the lair and Leo enters ands sits on the couch.  
Donnie sees him.  
Donnie: Leo!  
Tirana looks up.  
Tirana: Donnie leave Leonardo alone and dont call him by his nick name. He told  
Raph to call him Leonardo and we have no idea why?  
Leo looks.  
Leo: Tirana whered Raph go he was right here a minute ago?  
She looks up as Raph enters Leos room and wakes up Stephanie.  
Raph: Stephanie hes here but dont call him Leo! Call him Leonardo hes shaking  
like a leaf!  
Stephanie: Hes what? Oh man what happened to him?  
Raph: I wish I knew he hasnt said anything but hes holding himself and can  
hardly move.  
She runs down the stairs and looks at him.  
Stephanie: Leonardo what happened talk to us please? We need to know so we can  
protect you.  
She sits by him and he cries onto her shirt.  
Leo: Please dont let him find me please! Just keep him away from me Stephanie  
please!  
She wipes the tears in his eyes.  
Stephanie: Leonardo do you want a cup of tea? Then you can calm down and tell us  
what he did to you?  
Leo: Yes Steph please I need one. Im all bent out of shape here. Thank you.  
She looks and enters the kitchen and put the water on for his tea and sighs. She  
hears the whistle blow and pours him his tea.  
Stephanie: Here you go this should calm you down a little bit.  
Leo takes it and smiles sipping it.  
Leo: You can call me Leo; Steph and so can my brothers. I thought he was Ray  
thats why I told him not to call me Leo.  
He finishes his tea and she takes the cup and puts it on the table and gazes in  
his eyes.  
Stephanie: Do you want to tell me what happened alone or with them around?  
He looks.  
Leo: No alone I dont want them to know.  
She looks in his eyes and nods her head.  
They head upstairs to his room and he lies on his side trying to hold back the  
tears that are stinging his eyes.  
She sits next to him on the bed and strokes his forehead.  
Stephanie: Leo sweetie what did Ray do to you? Talk to me please!  
He holds himself as the pain continues.  
Leo: Steph he called me a whore and raped me twice! It was awful and so painful!  
She looks in his eyes and sees the tears forming and holds him in her arms.  
Stephanie: Leo Im so sorry I wasnt there for you! I told you I had a bad feeling  
about him why didnt you listen? Dont you know I love you and would never make  
something up like that! Im your girl for an entire year.  
He smiles slightly.  
Leo: Yea I know. All I could think about was you while I was there sweetie.  
Besides he threatened to kill my brother if I didnt do what he said. Thats why I  
let him beat me up and then I didnt even defend myself when he raped me! I wish  
I was dead right now! Im useless!  
She gasps.  
Stephanie: Leo no dont say that! Out of your brothers you were always the best  
fighter. Thats why your father pushed you so far! He knew you would follow in  
his footsteps and be a ninja master like him.  
Leo looks up and nods his head.  
Leo: Yea I know Steph! I just didnt want him to kill my brother Raph thats all!  
She looks and holds him close to her.  
Stephanie: I know Leo but youre home now. You dont have to worry about that  
anymore you 4 are together again. No one can defeat you with your brothers by  
your side you know that! I just hope when you heal you teach him a lesson about  
doing that to you? Show him what my baby is made of!  
Leo smiles slyly.  
Leo: Oh yea I will when he least expects it too. I have you and dont want a guy  
in my life! Im happy being with you!  
She looks.  
Stephanie: Yea I know boy you proved it that night when we were alone in my  
apartment! I never knew youre nature could do it like that!  
Leo looks.  
Leo: Ok can we not talk about that right now! Im in so much freaking pain its  
not even funny I need to sleep and get the pain off my mind! Stephanie go on and  
tell them what Ray did to me Ill be fine really? I just need to get some sleep  
ok sweetie.  
She kisses his lips and he falls asleep right after her lips met his and sighs.  
She covers him with a light sheet and puts the fan on above his head and sighs.  
She turns off the light and closes his door quietly and heads downstairs by his  
brothers.  
Stephanie: Boys what happened to him might just make you sick! It sure made me  
sick!  
Tirana looks.  
Tirana: Ah Hem Im not a guy and neither or you! Why is he acting like that?  
Stephanie takes a deep breath.  
Stephanie: Ray raped him twice tonight! All those 7 months Leo endured so much  
abuse I can feel his pain.  
Stephanie: We have a lot to deal with! We need to support him and show him were  
here for him.  
Stephanie: Let me tell you one thing. Being raped and abused isnt any fun at  
all. It leaves so many physical scars that just cant be seen and emotional scars  
to.  
Tirana looks.  
Tirana: Yea shes right I was there when her ex attempted to rape her! She was  
traumatized and it took her awhile to trust guys again.  
Stephanie pauses.  
Stephanie:Yea attempted rape. But Leo was raped by a human guy and thats ten  
times worse! Especially since the guy has been his friend since he was 15. The  
point is Leo is a guy and got raped by his own gender believe me he endured too  
much pain!  
6 months later.  
Stephanie wakes up in his bed and sees hes gone.  
Stephanie: Leo whered you go? Leo?  
He exits the bathroom and looks.  
Leo: Im right here Steph. You know Im an early riser?  
She looks and smiles.  
Stephanie: Yea I forgot about that. Dont scare me like that again please.  
He looks and heads to his bed.  
Leo: Scare you? Why would I scare you?  
Stephanie: I dont know forget I said anything. So how are you feeling now?  
He looks up and smiles.  
Leo: Feeling meaning what exactly?  
Stephanie: You know what I mean after he.Have you lost interest completely?  
Leo smiles slyly.  
Leo: Umm no..Didnt we last night yes or no?  
Stephanie: Umm yea we did. I guess you made me feel so good I totally forgot!  
Leo laughs.  
Leo: Ok if I made you feel so good how can you forget? Well Steph Im waiting for  
an answer?  
Leo: Well then I guess you need to remind me again.  
He looks and smiles.  
Leo: Fine if I must.  
Raph goes to get them up and then heads back downstairs.  
Raph: Ok never mind Mike theyre busy?  
Mikey: Oh man again he really is himself now.  
An hour later Leo heads downstairs with a smile across his face.  
Leo: What are you two looking at?  
Raph looks.  
Raph: Nothing just the smile across your face.  
Leo looks.  
Leo: Oh that. Its been 6 months that I couldnt.you know?  
Mike looks.  
Mike: Yea we know all right. But what about Ray? Leo every time we go chill by  
the park he just keeps on staring at you doesnt that bug you?  
Leo: I guess I never pay attention to his sorry ass. I just got news for him let  
him come near me and I swear IllHi Stephanie you feel better now?  
Stephanie: Of course I do6 months with no.Hi boys how are you 3 doing?  
Raph,Don, and Mike: Fine Stephaniejust glad we got our brother back thats all.  
She smiles and drinks her coffee.  
Stephanie: Wheres Tirana?  
Mike: Oh she went out of town for awhile. Shell be back soon.  
Don looks.  
Don: Stop staring at me like that you 3. Her and I are over were only friends  
now.  
Leo looks.  
Leo: Stop lying and tell them you two are back together? I heard you make up  
with her Don. Whats wrong with you?  
Don: Nothing. Honest but see unlike Stephanie she still doesnt trust me to  
Leo looks.  
Leo: Ok weve been together a long time.that is a serious step in a relationship  
bro dont rush it. If you do youll regret it!  
Stephanie looks.  
Stephanie: Leo are we going to the park tonight or no?  
Leo: Yea of course why whats wrong?  
Stephanie: Nothing its just he wont stop staring at you hes giving me the  
creeps.  
They all exit the lair and take the battle shell to the park when it gets dark.  
Ray is looking out his window when he spots Leo and decides to try to take him  
back to his house.  
Mike lays out the blanket and they all sit down.  
Leo spots Ray and grinds his teeth.  
Leo: Bros Ill be right back. Stay out of it I mean it.  
Mike, Don, and Raph look.  
No problem Leo. If you need us just yell well be there.  
Leo: Yea I know.but I doubt Ill need help. Umm whered Stephanie go?  
Raph looks.  
I have no idea Leo. You dont think she went to confront him do you?  
Leo: Oh man Steph. I swear being with a female ninja is not easy.  
Leo decides to look for Stephanie and sees that Ray had her. Ray takes out a  
knife and holds it to her neck and stares.  
Ray: Leo you come home with me or Ill kill your precious Stephanie.  
Leo disappears into the shadows and he looks around.  
Ray: You whore whered you go?  
Leo looks down from the tree he was in.  
Leo: You want me try and find me you freaking sicko! Let her go its between you  
and me and doesnt concern my girlfriend you understand! Yea Ray thats right my  
girlfriend not my boyfriend. Now for the last time let her go or else?  
Ray: Or else what Leo you whore she doesnt love you; only I do and when you  
figure that out no one will get hurt! Like your brothers all 3 of them.  
Leo takes a star and throws it making him drop the knife; giving Stephanie a  
chance to escape.  
Ray: Whered that come from?  
Leo sees her free and sighs. Then he jumps down from the tree and all that is  
visible is his eyes slanted in anger.  
Leo: Stephanie go by my brothers. Ill be fine and right there.  
She runs by his brothers and buries her head in Dons chest and cries.  
Stephanie: He cant do this. He sees Ray the memories of him raping Leo will  
return and well lose him again.  
Don holds her close and strokes her forehead.  
Don: Not likely.hes over his fear because you two.last night and this morning so  
dont worry hell be fine.  
By the deep area of the park Leo comes out from the shadows and glares at Ray.  
Leo: Well here we are Ray? Let me set you straight right now. 7 months I allowed  
you to hold me prisoner and beat the shit out of me to keep you from harming my  
brother Raph. But that wasnt enough for you; you had to keep me away from my  
family and my girl! Then I get a chance to see them and what do you do when I  
come back to your house when my shell couldve gone with them because of my  
stealth as a ninja! Well what did you do?  
Ray: I only gave you the loving you wanted thats all nothing else. So how bout  
we let this go and you come back to my house and let me love you!  
Leo glares.  
Leo: Oh I wanted love from a man is that what you called it? No Ray you raped me  
twice when I told you no..We were friends for so many years and you knew damn  
well I was into girls not guys! I may be a mutant turtle but happen to be part  
human meaning; I love like a man does to a woman not the way you did it to me!  
Now for that youll pay.you messed with the wrong ninja Ray and now this ninja  
will teach you not to touch or look at him again!  
Leo jumps up and kicks him into the concrete wall by his fathers grave. He holds  
his katana at his neck and glares!  
Leo: You try to touch me or I catch you looking at me see this katana Ill kill  
you do I make myself clear well do I? Answer me Ray?  
Ray: Yes Leo you do Im ought a here! But I still love you nothing will change  
that!  
Leo: Good you do that but I never did and never will love you now SCRAM and keep  
away from my family understand! Go Ray or my katana will slit your throat! I  
endured enough pain as is from you and will not mind inflicting it on you but  
with Japanese steel not like you! Now move it or else.  
Leo resheathes his katana and Ray grabs his arm and tries to push him down  
trying to rape him again!  
Ray: No I wont give up Ill make you love me if I have to keep on forcing myself  
upon you now shut up and stay still.  
Leo looks and sees it and takes his star and stabs him.  
Leo: I said no damn it! This time you wont get what you want now die Ray! I gave  
you a chance to live and you blew it! Thats it!  
Leo takes out his katana and stabs Ray in the stomach penetrating it so he can  
scream!  
Ray: OW..why cant you just kill me in a way I wont feel the pain! PLEASE!  
Leo: No Ray now youll feel it 10 fold! Now scream with pain like you made me!  
Ray: AH.AH..Its getting dark!  
Leo watches as his breath fades.watching as his chest stops moving and watches  
as his eyes close...  
Leo pulls out his blade and wipes the blood from it and goes back by his  
brothers and Stephanie.  
He sees Stephanie crying and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
Leo: Stephanie Im back! He cant harm anyone anymore!  
She looks up and rests her head on his chest and smiles.  
Stephanie: Thats my ninja. Leo I love you so much!  
They all sit and enjoy the food that they bought with them. Leo lies on the  
blanket and looks at Stephanie who has fallen asleep on him.  
Raph, Don, and Mike also realize it.  
Raph, Don, and Mike: Man Leo we envy you. She feels so secure by you. We just  
arent meant to have anyone.  
Tirana arrives.  
Tirana: Oh is that so Donnie? You have me dont you? Well do you or not?  
He smiles and embraces her.  
Don: Yea I do dont I? Lets just hope this time we stay together. I love you so  
much.  
Mike and Raph look and bury their heads in the comics they were reading.  
Who needs girls?  
Leo and Don laugh.  
You two we already have them.  
They look.  
Mike and Raph: Ha ha you two are funny NOT!  
Don takes the pillow out from under him and throws it at Mikey.  
Mike looks.  
Don that wasnt funny! Man you hit my face.  
Then he takes it and throws it back at him.  
Mike: Come and get me Donnie boy? Ha ha you cant catch me Im the Battle  
Leo looks.  
Dont even say it Mikemaybe three years ago but now I am so sit and shut up! You  
dont see me shoving it in your faces like you did to us twice now do you?  
Mike: Umm no but it felt good to beat you for once. Even though you were  
poisoned and couldnt continue.  
Raph looks and laughs.  
If it wasnt for Leo training you 3 days before you competed; you wouldnt have  
been so drop it already huhThis time he won fair and square even though he had  
to fight Usagi to win.  
Leo looks.  
Oh yea I know that wasnt fair at all. But he wasnt mad when I won. So everything  
was fine between us.  
They all just sit and relax reminiscing on old times.


End file.
